Leitzmannshof
Mit [[August Oelfke sen|Heinrich Friedrich August Oelfke]] kommt am 12. Mai 1899 das alte Bauerngeschlecht der Oelfkes auf den in der Heidmark gelegenen Leitzmannshof in Vierde, der seit zirka anno 1520 als Erbhof (Vollhof) besteht. Ihm folgten sein Sohn [[Albert Oelfke sen|Heinrich August Albert Oelfke]] und dessen Sohn Albert Oelfke und dann dessen Tochter Hannelore Oelfke. Der Grundbesitz im Jahre 1936 Im Jahre 1936 gehörten zum Leitzmannshof in Vierde: *120 Morgen (zirka 30 Hektar) Acker *060 Morgen (zirka 15 Hektar) Wiesen und Weiden *084 Morgen (zirka 21 Hektar) Forst * mithin insgesamt zirka 264 Morgen (zirka 66 Hektar). Die Geschichte (weitere Geschichte siehe Nachsatz) Der erste Leitzmann wird 1520 in der Urkunde 360 des Walsroder Urkundenbuches genannt, er liefert damals beim Kloster Walsrode seinen "tegetroggen" = Zehntroggen ab. Leitzmann bedeutet der Mann von Leitzingen, das Dorf liegt zwischen Frielingen und Soltau. Die Schreibweisen des Hofnamens sind sehr verschieden: Letzman, Lethman, Lessman, Lezman, Lezeman, das wurde in alter Zeit nicht so genau genommen. Die Bauernreihe auf dem Leitzmannshof * 1520 Letzman to Vierde * 1528 Hans Lethsemann to Vyrde * 1563 Simen Lessmann * 1589 Jorgen Lezman * 1630 Jürgen Letzeman * 1649 Siemen Letzman * 1656 Simon Letzman * 1667 Hans Letzeman * 1710 Joh. Heinr. Meyer (Einheirat) * 1740 Joh. Christian Meyer * 1780 Claus Christian Meyer * 1820 Cord Friedr.Helmke (Interimswirt durch Einheirat) * 1835 Johann Heinrich Meyer * 1862 Johann Heinrich Meyer * 1898 August Oelfke (Einheirat) * ca. 1924 Albert Oelfke * 1939 Martha Oelfke, geb. Kothe * 1955 Albert Oelfke * 1967 Verwalter/Pächter * 1979 Hannelore Oelfke, Hofbesitzerin in Erbfolge (betreibt keine Landwirtschaft) Albert Oelfke jun. bemerkte im Herbst des Jahres 1952 zu der Bauernreihe auf dem Leitzmannshof: "Damit ist unser Hof seit 432 Jahren in der Blutlinie." Zu der Herkunft der Jahreszahlen in dieser Bauernreihe verwies er auf das Staatsarchiv Hannover. Den Hof jahrhundertelang in Familienbesitz zu halten, war das ganze Streben der Bauern und Bäuerinnen. Ein männlicher Hoferbe war stets der ganze Stolz seiner Familie. Erstgeborene Töchter wurden nicht Hoferbinnen, sofern nach ihnen ein Sohn geboren wurde. Albert Oelfke jun. verstarb im Alter von nur 31 Jahren am 29.11. 1964. Seine Frau Ursel Oelfke, geb. Oelfke, führte den Leitzmannshof in Vierde bis zum 30.06.1967. Dann wurde der Leitzmannshof, bis zum Erreichen des 20. Lebensjahres ihrer Tochter Hannelore Oelfke, verpachtet. Die Erbin des Leitzmannshofes ist im Jahre 1979 Hannelore Oelfke, die erstgeborene Tochter von Albert Oelfke jun. und seiner Frau Ursel Oelfke, geb. Oelfke. Hannelore Oelfke betreibt auf dem Leitzmannshof in Vierde keine Landwirtschaft. Der "erste Oelfke" auf dem Leitzmannshof in Vierde Heinrich Friedrich August Oelfke war das vierte Kind von Johann Heinrich Friedrich Oelfke und seiner Frau Anna Sophie Marie Oelfke, geb. Lütjens vom Hof Obergrünhagen. Er heiratete am 12.05.1899 [[Sophie Oelfke Vierde|Luise Magdalena Sophie Meyer]], die Anerbin des Leitzmannshofes in Vierde. Sie war die Tochter des Vollhöfners Johann Heinrich Meyer und seiner Frau Sophie Marie Dorothee Meyer, geb. Hambruch. August Oelfke wurde als Soldat im Ersten Weltkrieg eingezogen und starb an Blutvergiftung infolge einer Verwundung am 12.11.1917 im Osten. Er ist auf dem Kriegsfriedhof in Kochow in Galizien begraben. Er war Landsturmmann im Reserve-Infanterieregiment Nr. 130. Er wurde 42 Jahre alt. Die Oelfke-Kinder vom Leitzmannshof in Vierde Diese Oelfke-Kinder (die vier Kinder von August Oelfke und Sophie Oelfke, geb. Meyer, die drei Kinder von Albert Oelfke sen. und Martha Oelfke, geb. Kothe, die beiden Kinder von Albert Oelfke jun. und Ursel Oelfke, geb. Oelfke,) verbrachten ihre Kindheit auf dem Leitzmannshof in Vierde: * Sophie Wehrs, geb. Oelfke * Albert Oelfke sen. * Berta Braul, geb. Oelfke * August Oelfke jun * Margreta Hasselhoff, geb. Oelfke * Albert Oelfke jun. * Herbert Oelfke Einen Teil ihrer Kindheit verbrachten auf dem Leitzmannshof: * Hannelore Oelfke * Marlene Tutas, geb. Oelfke * Jimi Oelfke, Sohn der Hannelore Oelfke, ist das jüngste Kind der Oelfke-Kinder vom Leitzmannshof. Nachdem er zunächst mit seiner Mutter in Hamburg gewohnt hatte, ist auch sein Zuhause und das seiner Mutter seit 2007 der Leitzmannshof in Vierde. Margreta Hasselhoff, geb. Oelfke, und ihr Bruder Herbert Oelfke erzählten übrigens ihren eigenen Kindern häufig von ihrer Zeit, den Menschen und den Geschehnissen auf dem Leitzmannshof. So sind und waren sie wohl alle dem Leitzmannshof emotional verbunden, auch einige der Kinder von Margreta Hasselhoff, geb. Oelfke, und von Herbert Oelfke. Die Verbindung zum Hof Obergrünhagen August Oelfke sen. stammt vom Hof Obergrünhagen und heiratet auf den Leitzmannshof in Vierde ein. Die Verbindung zum Freerks Hof in Vierde Der Freerks Hof in Vierde war im Besitz der Familie Friederich, jedoch heiratet die Anerbin Emma Friederich nach Obergrünhagen ein, so dass der Hof eine Generation lang verpachtet wird, bevor er 1929 von Friedrich Oelfke, einem Neffen des Heinrich Friedrich August Oelfke übernommen wird. Die räumlichen Gegebenheiten auf dem Leitzmannshof in Vierde Das Wohnhaus auf dem Leitzmannshof in Vierde 1920 wurde das Wohnhaus auf dem Leitzmannshof neu erbaut. 1939 erfolgte ein Neubau des Viehstalles. Das Wohnhaus auf dem Leitzmannshof ist sehr geräumig. In den 1950er und 1960er Jahren standen drei Wohnzimmer zur Verfügung. Blickfang ist die große Diele, an deren Mauern Wandbilder zu sehen waren und in der handgearbeitete Schränke standen. Eine große Küche und zwei oder drei weitere Räume befinden sich ausserdem im Erdgeschoß. Zirka sechs Räume und ein weiträumiger Flur sorgen für viel Platz im Obergeschoß. Seitlich an Haus und Kuhstall angrenzend befand sich eine Wohnung, die vermietet war. Von zirka 1979 bis 2006 war auch das gesamte Wohnhaus vermietet, da die Besitzerin des Leitzmannshofes nach dem Antritt ihres Hoferbes zunächst studierte, später in Hamburg lebte und arbeitete. Davor war der Hof - bis zum Erreichen der Volljährigkeit der Erbin - verpachtet. Der Neubeginn im Wohnhaus auf dem Leitzmannshof in Vierde Rückkehr der Leitzmannshof-Erbin nach mehreren Jahrzehnten: 2007 erfolgten umfassende Sanierungsarbeiten im Erdgeschoß des Wohnhauses. Die große Küche ist wieder hergerichtet (ganz wunderbar, erster Gedanke: "Hier bleibe ich, hier fühle ich mich so richtig wohl"). Die "gute Stube" von einst und Oma Martha's Stube sowie die beiden Schlafräume wurden auch saniert. Die sanitären Anlagen wurden komplett erneuert. Eine Heizungsanlage wurde installiert. Daneben sind die alten Kachelöfen im Einsatz. Auf dem Flur ist der schöne, alte Boden wieder sichtbar, mühsam und tatkräftig von der Leitzmannshof-Besitzerin zu neuem Leben erweckt. Die handgemalten kleinen Tierbilder an einer der Flurwände suchen Oelfke-Verwandte mit sentimentalem Hang zu Kindheitserinnerungen vergeblich, werden die einst so vertrauten Malereien doch mit einer, übrigens sehr auserwählten und zum Stil des grossen Flures passenden Tapete verdeckt. Die Wirtschaftsgebäude auf dem Leitzmannshof in Vierde Der Kuhstall schließt sich, getrennt durch die Melkkammer und nach dem Neubeginn 2007 auch durch eine gemauerte Wand, direkt dem Wohnhaus an. Gegenüber dieses Kuhstalles befindet sich der ehemalige Schweinestall mit jener Fläche, die früher die angrenzend "Schweineweide" war. Bis in die 1960er Jahre gab es auch einen Hühnerstall. Eine Scheune, erbaut in den für den damaligen Landkreis Fallingbostel typischen schwarz gestrichenen Brettern, ergänzt die Wirtschaftsgebäude. Die weiteren Gebäude auf dem Leitzmannshof in Vierde Ein "Deputatenhaus" und ein weiteres Gebäude, das zirka in den 1970er Jahren zu Wohnzwecken ausgebaut wurde, befinden sich auf dem weitläufigen Hofgelände. Die Umgebung des Leitzmannshofes in Vierde Unweit des Hofes fliesst die Böhme, ein kleiner Fluss der Heidmark. Von Garten aus ist der Blick frei zum "Hexenberg", um den sich allerlei Legenden ranken. Der Leitzmannshof ist über eine lange Hofauffahrt von der Landesstraße aus zu erreichen. Der nächstgrößere Ort ist Bad Fallingbostel. Der Häusling auf dem Leitzmannshof Friedrich Finke, geboren im Jahre 1885, war sehr lange Jahre Häusling auf dem Leitzmannshof. Nach dem frühen Tod des Albert Oelfke half er dessen Witwe Martha Oelfke auch als Verwalter des Hofes. Friedrich Finke war übrigens ein Großonkel der Helma Oelfke, geb. Bruhn,Bruhn, die 1962 den Herbert Oelfke, Sohn der Martha Oelfke, geb. Kothe, und des Albert Oelfke sen heiratete. Friedrich Finke verstarb im Jahre 1958. Seine Frau blieb auch nach seinem Tode im Häuslingshaus auf dem Leitzmannshof wohnen. Die Zeit auf dem Leitzmannshof in Vierde im Zweiten Weltkrieg Die Strafe im Nazi-Regime thumb|200px|Transkript eines Briefes Marthas aus der Haft, 1944 Während des Zweiten Weltkrieges hatte Martha Oelfke, geborene Kothe, ihre drei Kinder auf dem Leitzmannshof in Vierde - nach dem frühen Tod ihres Mannes Albert Oelfke sen. - alleine zu versorgen und den Hof alleine zu führen. Auch die vier Zwangsarbeiter, die dem Hof damals "zugeteilt" waren, waren zu ernähren. Die zugeteilten Lebensmittelkarten reichten nicht aus, um genügend Nahrungsmittel zum Sattwerden zu beschaffen. In dieser Not schlachtete Martha Oelfke "schwarz". Dieses war nicht erlaubt. Eine Frau aus Vierde zeigte Martha Oelfke an. Am 17. August 1943 wurde Martha Oelfke zu einem Jahr Zuchthaus in Anrath (Rheinland) und zu einer Geldstrafe von 5.000 Reichsmark verurteilt. Schriftliche Ersuchen (darunter auch eines verfasst von ihrem Vater), den Haftantritt zu verlegen, beschied das zuständige Nazi-Gericht negativ. So hatte Martha Oelfke an einem November-Tag ihre Haft anzutreten und durfte auch Weihnachten ihre drei Kinder nicht sehen. Auch Urlaubsanträge wurden abgehent. Wegen guter Führung wurde sie vier Monate und 19 Tage früher entlassen. Martha Oelfke war nicht die einzige, die "schwarz" geschlachtet hatte in den Kriegsjahren und dafür bestraft wurde. Etwa sechs Bauern und Schlachter in Vierde hatten sich dieses Vergehens "schuldig" gemacht. Sie alle mieden in späteren Jahren die Frau, von der sie im Dritten Reich angezeigt wurden. Die Opfer der Weltkriege vom Leitzmannshof in Vierde August Oelfke junior, viertes Kind des August Oelfke und der Sophie Oelfke, geborene Meyer, kehrte aus dem Zweiten Weltkrieg, in den er als Soldat zu ziehen hatte, nicht zurück auf den Leitzmannshof. Er ist in Stalingrad vermißt. Sein Vater, August Oelfke war aus dem Ersten Weltkrieg nicht zurück gekehrt, er ist in Galizien begraben. Die Zeit auf dem Leitzmannshof in Vierde kurz nach Ende des Zweiten Weltkrieges Die Heimkehr der Flüchtlinge Nach Ende des Zweiten Weltkrieges fanden die Eltern von Martha Oelfke, geb. Kothe, Unterkunft auf dem Leitzmannshof. Friedrich Hermann Kothe (geboren am 21.02.1877 in Oberndorfmark, gestorben 22.12.1955 im Krankenhaus Walsrode) und Sophie Luise Dorothe Kothe, geb. Kronsnest (geboren am 21.09.1874 in Kronsnest, gestorben 10.01.1951 in Vierde), hatten 1936/1938 ihren angestammten Hof (Leverenzhof) in Oberndorfmark zu verlassen, weil Gelände, Gebäude und Ländereien für die Errichtung eines Truppenübungsplatzes der damaligen Wehrmacht herzugeben waren. Friedrich Hermann Kothe und Sophie Luise Dorothee Kothe hatten damals, gemeinsam mit ihrem ältesten Sohn Georg Heinrich Wilhelm Hermann Kothe (Martha Oelfke's Bruder) und seiner Familie, einen Ersatzhof in Wölzow in Mecklenburg-Vorpommern erworben und bewirtschaftet. Nach Kriegsende flohen sie aus der nun sozialistischen Zone. Während Georg Heinrich Wilhelm Hermann Kothe, und seine Frau Bertha - übrigens eine Tochter der auf dem Leitzmannshof geborenen Bertha Jacobs, geb. Meyer - und ihre Familie zunächst in Ihlhorn (nah Schneverdingen) bei Verwandten wohnen konnten, endete die Flucht von Friedrich Hermann Kothe und Sophie Luise Dorothee Kothe auf dem Leitzmannshof in Vierde bei ihrer Tochter Martha Oelfke. Sophie Luise Dorothee Kothe, geb. Kronsnest, starb am 10.01.1951 in Vierde, Friedrich Hermann Kothe am 22.12.1955 im Krankenhaus Walsrode. Die Ankunft der Allierten auf dem Leitzmannshof Bereits am 16. April 1945 befreiten die Engländer Fallingbostel und Küddelse, erst einen Tag später jedoch kamen sie in Vierde an. Der Grund dafür war, dass "die Deutschen" eben aus Verzögerungsgründen die Böhmebrücke zerstört hatten. Vom Garten des Leitzmannshofes aus konnten dort spielende Kinder schon die allierten Soldaten auf der anderen Seite der Böhme sehen. Diese waren kaum hundert Meter entfernt, während hinter der Scheune noch bewaffnete SS-Leute auf der Lauer lagen. Die persönlichen, sehr sentimentalen Erinnerungen Heimat ist da, wo wir uns wohlfühlen. Dieses Gefühl von Heimat stellt sich zumeist ein, wenn uns schon in der Nähe des Zielortes, zum Beispiel beim Passieren bestimmter Landschaften, ein Wohlbefinden beschleicht und eine Vertrautheit, die so an keinem anderen Ort der Welt jemals wieder zu finden ist. Angekommen am Ziel, fühlen wir uns ganz einfach wohl. Martha Oelfke, geb. Kothe, verstand es, ihren Enkelkindern eben dieses Gefühl zu vermitteln. So war und ist mit dem Leitzmannshof in Vierde ein Heimatgefühl verbunden. Was kitschig und sentimental klingen mag, stellt in der Realität einen gewissen Halt dar. Lauter kleine Dinge und lauter kleine Gesten schaffen ein starkes und vertrautes Fundament, auf das ein Leben lang gebaut werden kann. Eine Vertrautheit, eine Verläßlichkeit - kostbare Erinnerungen für ein ganzes Leben. Der aromatische Duft nach Bohnenkaffee läßt noch heute vor dem inneren Auge das Bild der verständnisvollen Großmuter auf dem vertrauten Leitzmannshof erscheinen. Jene "Sammeltassen" mit ihren barocken oder blumigen Mustern bleiben unvergessen schön. Die wurden übrigens nur sonntags oder bei Besuch aus dem Schrank geholt, ebenso wie das blaue Geschirr mit dem Zwiebelmuster. Die Sage um den Hexenberg Über den "Hexenberg", den es in Vierde gibt und der sich auch an den Leitzmannshof anschliesst, wird seit Generationen diese Sage weitergegeben: "Früher lebte im Papenhaus eine Hexe. Eines Tages starb sie. Sie sollte auf dem Berg begraben werden. Nun wurde sie auf einen Wagen geladen. Die Pferde schwitzten unter ihrer Last. Bei Leitzmanns konnten sie nicht mehr weiter. Da wurde es im Sarg lebendig. Man öffnete schnell den Sarg. Da sprang eine Sau heraus." Seither gebe es den Namen "Hexenberg". Albert Oelfke jun. schreibt in einer Chronik im Jahre 1952, dass der Hexenberg mit zum Leitzmannshof gehöre. Bilder Impressionen vom Leitzmannshof in Vierde Vier Generationen auf dem Leitzmannshof Kinder auf dem Leitzmannshof Nachsatz: Die Geschichte des Leitzmannshofes seit zirka anno 1520 Hier wird vor allem die Lehr-Abschlußarbeit von Albert Oelfke wieder gegeben. Albert Oelfke hatte für seine Abschlußarbeit das Thema Vierde gewählt. In dieser Abschlußarbeit beschreibt er auch ausführlich die Geschichte des Leitzmannshofes, den er 1955 erbte. Der erste Leitzmann wird anno 1520 in der Urkunde 360 des Walsroder Urkunden-Buches genannt. Die erste Aufzeichnung resultiert daraus, dass dieser Leitzmann damals im Kloster Walsrode seinen "tegetroggen" (Zehntroggen) abliefert. In der Heidmark und in der gesamten Lüneburger Heide gab es viele Nachmamen, die auf "mann" endeten, so zum Beispiel Honemann (von Hohne), Büchtmann (von Büchten), Hürmann (von Hüren), Inselmann (von Insel), Lünzmann (von Lünzen), Basselmann (von Bussel), Alvermann (von Alvern) und so weiter. Später wurden dann einige Herkunftsnamen für aldelige Namen gehalten, wobei sich aber das "von" im Laufe der Jahrhunderte als Abkürzung der Namen entwickelt hatte. So ist unter anderem auch "von der Brelie" lediglich eine Abkürzung des Nachmamens Brelingen. Die Schreibweisen des Leitzmannshofes waren sehr unterschiedlich, da diese ehedem nicht so wichtig genommen wurden. So ist die Rede von Letzmann, Lethman, Lessmann, Lezmann, Letzmann und schließlich von Leitzmann. Der Viehbestand Im Viehschatzregister von 1589 steht geschrieben, dass Jorgen Letzmann Besitzer von folgendem Vieh war: *01 Pferd *16 Rinder *06 Schweine *90 Schafe Bei der nächsten Zählung anno 1656 besass Simon Letzmann: *01 Pferd *15 Rinder *08 Schweine *60 Schafe Im Jahre 1819 hatte der Besitzer Hans Christian Meyer vorzuweisen: *03 Kühe *02 Kälber *01 Sau Anmerkung: 1819 stand es schlecht um den Leitzmannshof. Der damalige Besitzer Hans Christian Meyer war sehr kränkelnd und starb dann früh. Entgegen der schriftlichen Aufzeichnung im Viehschatzregister wurde bei der Hofübergabe an den Interimswirt Helmke dieser Viehbestand aufgenommen: *03 Kühe von vier, neun und zehn Jahren *02 Kälber *01 zweijährige Sau *17 Hühner *01 Huhn Es waren weder Pferde noch Ochsen vorhanden. Dabei wurden die dringend für die Feldbestellung benötigt. Vermutlich wurden damals auch auf dem Leitzmannshof die Pferde und Ochsen wegen der Futterknapphei im Spätherbst verkauft. So wurde damals das Futter gespart. Im Frühjahr zur Saatbestellung wurden dann wieder junge Pferde und Ochsen angeschafft. Im Jahre 1952 waren im Besitz der Martha Oelfke: *12 Kühe *17 Rinder *35 Schweine *06 Pferde (mit Fohlen) Die Inventuraufnahme im Jahre 1819 Am 24. November 1819 wird das Inventar des Leitzmannshofes exakt aufgenommen. Der Grund dafür ist, dass für den früh verstorbenen Hans Christian Meyer der Cord-Friedrich Helmke als Interimswirt den Hof führen soll. Helmke ist dann vom 1. Mai 1820 bis zum 1. Mai 1835 Interimswirt auf dem Leitzmannshof. Das Inventurverzeichnis enthält unter anderem folgende Daten: Gebäude: * Wohnhaus 92 Fuss lang, 42 Fuss breit * Backhaus 36 x 26 Fuss * Scheune mit 3 Speichern, 36 x 30 Fuss * Ochsenschauer, 31 x 24 Fuss * Wagenschauer, 32 x 20 Fuss * Speicher, 18 x 13 Fuss * Schafstall, 34 x 25 Fuss * Sood (Brunnen) mit Pfahl, Wippe, Stange und beschlagenem Wassereimer * Hofzaun, zu einem Drittel hinfällig Bemerkungen zur Inventur der Gebäude: * Sämtliche Gebäude sind mit Stroh gedeckt. Das Wohnhaus ist zum Zeitpunkt der Inventur ein Zweiständerhaus, in dem Mensch und Vieh unter einem Dach leben. * Ein Backhaus hat damals fast jeder Hof. Schließlich ist es damals für die Bauern und bäuerinnen überlebenswichtig, ihr Brot selbst zu backen. Vor allem Schwarzbrot, zu der Zeit noch ein "Amre-Leute-Essen" wird zubereitet.So verdankt die menschheit das bestens schmeckende Schwarzbrot mit leckerer Rinde irgendwie der Bauernschaft. * An das eigetliche Backhaus sind in jener Zeit vielfach noch einiege Räume angebaut. In diesen Räumen wohnt der Häusling mit seiner Familie. Der Häusling heißt dann meistens "Backhusvader". * Auch über einen Ochsenschauer verfügt fast jeder Hof. Hier werden die Zugochsen untergestellt, von denen es fast auf jedem Hof der Heidmark sechs gibt.Die Ochsen sind unentbehrlich für die Pflugarbeit auf den Feldern. In den Schauer werden übrigens auch die "Kötel" wieder eingebracht, die zuvor auf den Feldern eingesammelt werden. Dünger ist knapp, Mineraldünger zu der Zeit noch unbekannt. * Die meisten Höfe haben zwei Schafställe. Ein Schafstall steht zumeist auf dem Hofplatz, ein weiterer in der Heide. Letzterer wird Butenschapkaten genannt. * Ein Sood mit Pfahl und Wippe findet sich auf den Höfen, auf denen das Wasser in geringer Höhe zu erreichen ist. Liegt das Wasser aber tief, so wird ein so genannter Kettensood angelegt. So geschehen zum Beispiel in Klint, dort ist der Sood 30 meter tief, und so versiegt er auch in trockenen Sommern nicht. * Der Hofzaun von damals ist ein "Spielentun" . Spielen sind die stärkeren Zweige der Fichten. Diese Zweige werden durch ein Lattengerüst zum Zaun ohne Nägel gesteckt. Die weitere Inventur Holzungen: * Beim Schafstall ein kleiner Buchenbusch * Unweit des Schafstalles ein kleiner Fuhrenbusch * Der Hofraum ist mit Eichen, Tannen und einigen Fuhren bestanden, ferner 27 Kern- und 14 Steinobstbäume * Im Lümmergarten ein kleiner Tannenbusch = Insgesamt hat der Leitzmannshof im Jahre 1819 einen Holzbestand von vier Morgen (1952 sind es dann 84 Morgen, und zwar vor allem Kiefern und Fichten) Bemerkungen zu der Inventur der Holzungen: * 1819 stehen nur einige Fuhren auf dem Hofraum. Es gibt in dieser Zeit in der Heidmark kaum geschlossene grössere Bestände an Kiefern, die erst seit 1750 vom Fiskus in grösseren Beständen angepflanzt werden. Von einem Bauernwald, wie ein solcher im 20. Jahrhundert bekannt ist, wird 1819 noch nichts geahnt. Die Wälder des Jahres 1819 sind zu 50 Prozent Laubwälder mit Buchen, Birken und Eichen. Die weitere Inventur Ackerländereien: (Ein Stück ist zehn Schritte breit, Länge verschieden nach den einzelnen Schlägen) * A. In der ersten Gare Auf dem Grillberge 5 Stücke Roggen, Auf dem Brühm 2 Stücke Roggen, In der Worth 1 Stück mit Wintersamen, 2 Stücke mit Bodenweizen, 1 Stück mit Sommersamen, Auf dem Hainkampe 2 Stücke Weizenhafer, 1 Stück Kartoffeln. * B. In der zweiten Gare Unter den hestern 4 Stücke Roggen, Auf dem Brühm 2 Stücke Roggen, In der Wohrt 2 Stöcke Weizenhafer, 1 Stück Bodenweizen, 2 Stücke unbestellt. * C. In der dritten Gare Auf den Papenstücken 2 Stücke Roggen, Auf dem Brühm beim Schafkooven 4 Stücke Roggen, Auf dem Steinberge 1 Stück unbestellt, Auf dem Schrägberge 1 Stück unbestellt, vor Klint 2 Stücke unbestellt. * D. In der vierten Gare Auf dem Schrägberge 6 Stück Roggen, Auf dem Bröhm 6 Stücke Roggen. * E. In der fünften Gare Auf dem Hainkampe 1 Stück Rauhhafer, Auf dem Breitenkampe 10 Stück Rauchhafer * F. In der sechsten Gare '''Auf dem Witacker 2 Stück Rauchhafer. * G. Brachland: Vor Klint 11 Stück, Vor dem Osberge 3 Stück, Unter dem Heestern 4 Stück, Auf den Papenstücken 5 Stücke, Auf dem Brühm 4 Stück, Auf dem Witacker 4 Stück. * E. Verpachtete Ländereien: 50 Stücke * I. Gartenland: * der lange Garten 1 Stücke * der Theilgarten 3 Stücke * 2 Kohlgärten * 2 Gärten auf dem Hof, alle Gärten sind unbestellt * J. Wiesen: * die kleine Wiese * die große Wiese Vorräte an Lebensmitteln, Korn und Viehfutter: * 13 Himten Buchweizen * 20 Himten Kartoffeln * 1/2 Himten Vietsbohnen * 40 Pfund Speck und Schinken * 12 Stücke Rindfleisch * 02 Stücke Schaffleisch * 1/2 Zentner Heu * 03 Schoof Stroh Anmerkung zu dieser Inventur Albert Oelfke jun. schreibt 1952 in seiner Facharbeit zu dieser Inventur: von 1819 "Aus dieser Aufzeichnung der Ackerländreien und ihrer Nutzung ist vieles zu ersehen, was uns heute fremd vorkommt. Im tabellarischen Verzeichnis von 1770 (Staatsarchiv Hannover) steht: Die Feldfluren werden jedes sechste Jahr gedüngt. Das war 1819 auch noch der Fall, ist doch von der ersten bis sevhsten Gare die Rede, das heißt erste Gare nach der ersten Düngung, und sechste Gare bedeutet im sechsten Jahre nach der Düngung. Die Düngung zum ersten oder Gareroggen war sehr stark. Die Bauern erzählen, dass mehr als 20 Fuder Mist, das Fuder zu ungefähr 18 Zentner für einen einzingen Morgen verbraucht wurden, denn die Wirkung des Mistes sollte ja mindestens sechs Jahre anhalten. In der fünften und sechsten Gare wuchsen dann aber nur noch Rauhhafer und Buchweizen. Die Fruchtfolge zeigt, dass mehrere Jahre nacheinander auf dem selben Kamp Roggen baute, dann Buchweizen und Rauhhafer, das ist der schwarze Hafer, der auf sandigem Böden bei uns heute noch angebaut wird. War der sandige Boden dann ganz entkräftogt, so wurde er in Legden gelegt, das heißt, der Boden lag für mehrere Jahre als Schafweide brach (dreesch). Bei unserem Hofe lagen nach der vorstehenden Aufstellung 27 Stücke brach." Weiter schreibt Albert Oelfke jun im Jahre 1952: "Welches Land das beste und ertragsreichste war, wussten meine Vorfahren schon damals, es sind die Kämpe in der Wohrt und Hainkamp, hier wurde der wendige Weizen, der Weisshafer und die Kartoffeln angebaut. Wie gering der Kartoffelanbau war, geht aus den Vorräten an Lebensmitteln hervor. Waren doch am 24. November 1819 ganze 20 Himtern (50 Pfund), also 10 zentner, Kartoffeln vorhanden. Mit den Kartoffeln wurde damals sehr sparsam umgegangen und Krusenmutter auf Klint gestattete nur, dass welche in der Grösse eines Schafkötels liegen bleiben durften." Ein weiterer Absatz aus der Facharbeit von Albert Oelfke jun. aus dem Jahre 1952: "In Vierde wurde nach dem tabelarischem Verzeichnis von 1770 (Staatsarchiv Hannover) vieraches Korn geerntet, das in eigener Wirtschaft verbraucht wurde. Die meisten Bauern mussten trotz des sehr geringen Schwinebestandes noch Korn zu kaufen. So war es auch bei meinen Vorfahren, denn von einem Vorrat von Roggen beziehungsweise Hafer ist bei der Aufstellung der Vorräte nicht die Rede, nur 13 Himten (sechseinhalb Zentner) Buchweizen waren vorhanden. Die Ernte des Jahres 1819 muss geradezu kläglich gewesen sein, dfasen die geringen Vorräte. Erst jetzt wird klar, wie kläglich sich manche Bauern damals durchschlagen mussten. Und wenn erzählt wird, dass bei den meisten Bauern bereits Lichtmeisse (2. Februar) die Böden leer waren, so ist mir das nach dieser Aufstellung über den Leitzmannshof jetzt erst glaubhaft geworden. Und nun kkann ich mir auch erklären, dass von einem, der nichts mehr hatte, zu sagen pflegt: 'Is Lichtmess bi em.' Gleichen Ursprungs ist auch das Sprichwort: 'Wihnachten backt alleman, Ostern wer kann, awer OPfingsten, dat is'n Mann'. Kaum glaubhaft sind die geringen Mengen an Heu (1/2 Zentner) und Stroh (3 Schoff). Die Wiesen an der Böhme lieferten je 2 Morgen ein Fuder Heu, obgleich es Rieselwiesen waren. Die Güte des Heues war sehr mangelhaft, denn der Sumpfschlachtelhalm (Duwock) wuchs überall. Die geringen Mengen Stroh kann sich heute kaum jemand vorstellen, und es stellt sich die Frage: Woher hat der Bauer damals Heu und Stroh bekommen? Die Alten erzählen, dass nur mit Heide gestreut wurde, und die Gewinnung des Mistes beschränkte sich auf die Gewinnnung der Plaggern, die überall als Einstreu in den Schafställen zu finden waren. Als Einstreu in die Kuhställe diente die Heidestreu. Mit der 'Heidlinje', einer kurzsteligen und kurzblatiigen Sense dicht über dem Boden gehauen, diente die Heide als Streu für den Kuhstall, während die 'Schaphai', die die Heide mit der dran haftenden Humusschicht aufbaute, mit der 'Twicke', einem hackenartigen Gerät, geschlagen wurde. Das Hauen der Plaggern für den Schafstall oblag dem Schäfer. Da alle zwei Tage neu gestreut wuerden musste, benötigte er wöchentlich 4 bis 6 Fuder, das Fuder zu 5 'Stiege' von je 20 'Hupen' gerechnet." Die weitere Inventur Ackergeräte und Geschirr * 1 Wagen unbeschlagen * 1 Pflug * 2 Eggen mit 2 Reihen eiserner Zacken * 1 beschlagener Wagenschwengel * 1 Teereimer * 2 lederne Pferdegeschirre * 1 Wagenkette mit 37 Gelenken * 1 Bindereep * 1 Schiebkarre Hausgerät Hier nur eine auszugsweise Übersicht * 10 Zinnlöffel * 02 Kupferkessel * 02 Messingkessel * 03 Grapen * 04 Dreschflegel * 01 Wurfschaufel * 01 Ausschlagebock (Utlankersbock) * 01 Wurschafel * 01 Ausschlagebock (Utlandersbock) * 03 Spinnräder * 07 Säcke aus Leinen * 04 Beutel aus Leinen * 02 Totenlaken aus Leinen * 01 Opferlaken aus Leinen * 30 Ellen Linnen von Hanf * 30 Ellen Linnen von Heede * 22 Pfund Wolle Bücher * 01 Hauspostille * 01 Gesangsbuch Schulden * 175 Taler Schulden Der Meierbrief [[Bild:Meierbrief.jpg|thumb|'Der Meierbrief' Auszug aus Albert Oelfkes Hausarbeit]] Der Leitzmannshof war an die "Herren von Bothmer-Bothmer" bemeiert. Das belegt der Meierbrief vom 1. Januar 1836. Der Wortlaut dieses Meierbriefes: "Ich, Friedrich August von Bothmer und Schwarmstedt, urkunde und bekenne hiermit, demnach Johann Heinrich Meyer aus Vierde nach vollendeter Majorennität nunmehro sein Meier-Gut daselbst von seinem Stiefvater Cord Friedrich helmke selbst zu übernehmen und sich geziemend bei mir gemeldet und um Ertheilung eines Meierbriefes nachgesucht hat, so habe ich als Guts-Herr in Betracht er das Meiergut wohl vorzustehen ausgelobt hat, benannnten Meierhof zu Vierde im Amte Fallingobstel mit allen den dazu gehörigen Rechten und Gerechtigkeiten ihn übergeben, solcher Gestalt, dass er selbigen zu seinen Nutzen und Besten gebrauchen und geniessen möge. Zu dem Ende er dann auch wider alles unbillige Anmuthen, so oft es erforderlich ist, von mir als seinen Gutsherren und Lehnsfolger, soweit Rechtens, geschützt und vertreten werden soll. Bei Verlust seines hiermit erhaltenen Meier-Rechts verspricht der Meiermann nichts von seinem Hof zu veräussern und zu verpfänden noch Geld-Anleihen zu machen ohne Conens (Genehmigung) seines Gutsherrn, die Prästana (Abgaben) alljährlich und zwar auf Martini richtig zu bezahlen und abzuführen auf dem Gute zu Bothmer als: 5 Himten Rauhhafer, 4 Lübsche Schillinge, nach jetztigem Gelde zwei Gutegroschen drei Pfennige. Da sich nun Johann Hinrich Meyer zu allem diesem verpflichtet und für diesmal den behandelten Weinkauf (Hofgewinnungsgeld) entrichtet hat, so habe ich zu seiner Urkunde diesen Meierbrief ausgestellt, unterschrieben und untersiegelt. So geschehen Bothmar-Verden, den 1sten Januar 1875 A.V. Bothmer, Capt. in 7ten L. Batl." Die Ablösung der Meierlasten Zu diesem Thema schreibt Albert Oelfke jun. in seiner Hausarbeit im Jahre 1952: Aus diesem Meierbrief geht hervor, dass der Bauer nicht eigentlicher Besitzer des Hofes, sondern nur Erbpächter war. Endgültig gutsherrenfrei wurde der Horf erst, als der Vollhöffner Johann Heinrich Meyer am 26. November 1840 mit dem Major A. von Bothmer einen Ablösungskontrakt schloss, in dem die Abgaben für eine Zeit von 25 Jahren in Geld umgerechnet wurden. Bei diesen Abgaben handelte es sich, ähnlich wie in den schon erwähnten Meierbrief, um * 3 Himten Rauhhafer und 4 lübische Schillinge = 2 Groschen, 3 Pfennige Courant * Weinkauf und Lieferung eines Bräutigamshemde4s * das etwaige Häuslingsdienstgeld * Heimfallsrecht Die Summe = 35 Taler Courant, im Celler Weihnachtsmarkte an Cassierer Horstmann, Celle, zu zahlen. Von den Verpflichtungen sind besonders das Weinkaufsgeld und Heimfallsrecht von Wichtigkeit. Durch das Weinkaufs- oder Hofgewinnungsgeld erkannte der Bauer an, dass der Hof eigentlich dem Gutsherren gehörte und beim Aussterben der Familie oder bei Abmerierung des Bauern fiel der Hof an den Gutsherren zurück, der ihn dann an einen anderen Bauern als Lehn gab, das war der Sinn des Heimfallsrechtes. So war der Hof 1840 gutsherrenfrei geworden, aber die Hauptlasten den Landesherrn gegenüber waren noch nicht getilgt, das geschah erste 1858. Auch hier wurde der 25-fache Betrag der einzelnen Lasten als Ablösesumme errechnet. So setzte die Königliche Domainen-Cammer-Hannover im Ablösungrezess für den Vollmeier Johann Heinrich Meyer zu Vierde, Brandkassen-Nummer 9, die Ablösungssume von 439 Taler, 72 Gutegroschen fest. Diese Summe ist wie folgt ermittelt: * I. Feste jährliche Geldabgaben * Gefangenenwache, Diensgeld jährlich: 4 Groschen x 25 = 4 Taler, 4 Groschen * Naturaliengeld jährlich Michaelis: 3 Groschen, 5 Pfennig x 25 = 3 Taler, 13 Groschen, 5 Pfennig * Desgleichen jährlich Ostern: 4 Groschen, 8 Pfennig x 25 = 4 Taler, 20 Groschen, 8 Pfennig * Ständiges Schmalzzehntgeld jährlich: 16 Groschen, 8 Pfeenig x 25 = 17 Taler, 8 Groschen, 8 Pfennig * Herbstbeedegeld: 11 Groschen, 8 Pfennig x 25 = 12 Taler, 3 Groschen, 8 Pfennig * Ständiges Korn- und Hafergeld: 5 Groschen, 5 Pfennig x 25 = 3 Taler, 13 Groschen, 5 Pfennig * Jagdlagergeld jährlich: 12 Groschen, 6 Pfennig x 25 = 13 Taler, 16 Pfennig * Ständiges Dienstgeld Michaelis: 3 Taler, 14 Groschen, 4 Pfennig x 25 = 89 Taler, 22 Groschen, 4 Pfennig * Ständiges Dienstgeld Ostern: 3 Taler, 14 Groschen, 4 Pfennig x 25 = 89 Taler, 22 Groschen, 4 Pfennig * II. Feste Konrnabgaben * Feste Kornabgaben: 2 Himten 2 Netze 2 Hoop Roggen zu Martini, Rentwert 2 Taler, 11 Groschen, 3.687 : 800 Pfennig x 25 = 60 Taler, 19 Groschen * III. Feste Naturalabgaben ausser dem Getreide: * 1 Schmalrind, Rentwert 4 Taler x 25 = 100 Taler * 1 Ewe, Rentwert 12 Groschen x 25 = 12 Taler, 12 Pfennig * 1 Böthel, Rentwert 20 Groschen x 25 = 20 Taler, 20 Pfennig * 1 Lamm 6 Groschen x 25 = 6 Taler, 6 Groschen Gesamtsumme: 456 Taler und 22 Gutegroschen Der Kommentar zu den Meierlasten Bei der Betrachtung all dieser Lasten wird klar, wie schwierig es für die Bauernfamilie war, ihre Scholle zu halten, und das bei den kargen heideböden in der Heidmark. Albert Oelfke jun. schreibt im Jahre 1952 in seiner Hausarbeit zu diesem Thema unter anderem: "Von freiem Bauern auf freier Scholle kann erst seit kaum hundert Jahren die Rede sein, denn erst 1833 wurde die Ablösung als Gesetz verkündet. Der hannoversche Adel hatte sich mit allen Mitteln dagegen gewehrt." Der Ehevertrag und die Abfindungen Zum Thema Ehevertrag und Abfindungen hatte Albert Oelfke jun. für seine Hausarbeit, die er im Jahre 1952 schrieb, recherchiert und auch ein wenig kommentiert, was folgt: "Eine Belastung für die Höfe waren auch die Abfindungen für die Kinder, denn das heutige Ein- oder Zweikindersystem gab es damals noch nicht. Es ist darum verständlich, dass in Altvater-Zeit die Mitgilften nicht sehr hoch waren. Als Beispiel möge ein Ehevertrag vom 22. November 1872 zwischen meinem Urgrossvater, dem Vollhöffner und Junggesellen Johann Heinrich Meyer als Bräutigam und unserer Nachbarin, der Jungfrau Sophie Marie Dorothea Hambruch aus Vierde als Braut, dienen: Die Braut steht zu ihrem Bräutigam und seinen Vollhof und machen sich beide ihres Vermögens gegenseitig teilhaftig. Die Braut bringt dem Bräutigam folgenden Brautschatz zu: * 100 Taler in Courant am Brautmorgen Jedoch ist dies nicht die ganze Abfindung. Bei der Volljährigkeit ihres Bruders Heinrich, Anerbe des Hambruchischen Vollhofes, bekommt sie den ihr nach Verhältnis zukommenden Teil der väterlichen Stelle. Beide Verlobte setzen für den Todesfall unter sich die Regel: 'Längst Leib, längst Gut.' fest, dergestalt, dass, wenn einer von ihnen ohne Leibeserben versterben sollte, der Längstlebende des Verstorbenen alleiniger Erbe sei, wenn aber Kinder am Leben sein sollten, der Längstlebende Kinderteil haben und erben soll. Jeder Bauer hatte den Wunsch, dass der Hof in der Familie blieben möge, daher wurde die Geburt eines Anerben besonders gefeiert, denn um ihn drehte sich alles auf dem Hofe, war er doch das Glied in der langen Kette der Vorfahren auf dem Hofe. Externe Links für weitere allgemeine Informationen *Vierde in der deutschen Wikipidia *Bad Fallingbostel in der deutschen Wikipedia *Offizielle Homepage des Landkreises Soltau-Fallingbostel - Informationen über den Heidekreis Literatur * "Die Geschichte meines Heimatdorfes Vierde", Facharbeit von Albert Oelfke, 1952 (Quellennachweis siehe Geschichte Vierde & Leitzmannshof) * "Die Bauernfamilie Oelfke vom Leitzmannshof in Vierde und ihre Vorfahren": Facharbeit von Hannelore Oelfke * Buch "Die Heidmark" (Autor und Verlag siehe Hauptseite Oelfke Leitzmannshof, Vierde Leitzmannshof, Vierde Leitzmannshof, Vierde Leitzmannshof